Tuck In Your Ears
by AZNXXXful14
Summary: Reisen Ugondein Inab lived within the ghettos of South-Central Los Santos with her 3 siblings. In the year of 1987, in the month of February, her life changed drastically. The on going urban warfare spurred by that of the gangs is soon to end. Yet the hands of the police complicate every situation. Those familiar with the State of San Andreas know that adventures have long spans.


This is a work in progress. With my best friend, I did my best to construct this Fan Fic...and I'm still trying to work out the kinks with him. If you wanna read this story, and to get the full low-down on it, go to this link.

site/gtasanandreastouhoureisen/home

On my site you can see character comparisons, my info, and pictures. Which I believe add more depth to the fic. You can also see future plans and up coming chapters.

This is merely a test right now to see how fans of both series feel.

**_ America prospered in the decade of the 80s, and to our knowledge; some individuals, whether it be from a war torn Eastern Europe cloaked by the Iron Curtainor the drug coated Miami, were constructing their futures. The Inab family shows the greatest example of what truly is a blood painted past, for their life was broken by: the Right Wing of the Political Spectrum, violence, and of course regrettable mistakes. Now, as the decade of the 80s is in its late stages, you have the chance to see what triggered Reisen's escape from Los Santos. And unfortunately witness the strain her psyche had to bear._**

* * *

**1987  
Los Santos, San Andreas:** _"Tuck In Your Ears"_

Los Santos, the gang capitol of the world, still experienced the winter months and was not impervious to the seasonal change simply because of an evil demeanor. Morning was usual for the month of February with the lingering cold and dew wet grass of the morning. In the hills the rich sat upon their intricate pedestals carved into the natural hillsides. Tourists woke early from their hotels to see the sights, such as the "Vinewood" sign or the "Walk of fame." Business men and women, who were parasites from the corporations, left the numerous number of high rise buildings for the 24 hour LSX Airport.

The sun, ever so slowly, dyed the sky- changing it's blanket of black and white shining stars to navy blue. Order (If any) was broken by the sound of an ambulance rushing through the, surprisingly well maintained, roads of Idlewood.

"Keep her stable!" a paramedic in the back yelled to his coworker as he covered the victim's gunshot wound with his hand. This dark skinned paramedic, with his white suit now dotted with large blood stains, saw his patient shudder erratically after he made the mistake of her seeing for herself the condition.

"You'll be fine, I promise you that! You'll be fine!" He attempted to remain optimistic with the dire situation literally in his hands.

Bright red perturbed from the victims mouth, leaving the taste of salty blood that stained her once perfect rows of white teeth.

"Milton apply apply pressure!" The dark skinned paramedic ordered while reaching for various tools in the ambulances compartments in a disorganized manor, as the seriousness of situation was chipping at his senses.

Milton, the other medic, held his palm just below the victims right breast; with blood continuing to seep from beneath his blue latex covered appendage. He took time to notice the **EAST Side Prime** tattoo covering the girls neck in a light purple. The noise of the siren echoed throughout the neighborhood, waking many people from their sweet dreams and initiated an early day.

Still tired from her previous night, Reisen Ugondein Inab slipped her fingers through the plastic blinds to shut her room window, having been one of those woken from slumber by a familiar noise making device. On the white carpeted floor lay her various magazines, clothes and at her finger tips lay a thin film of dust from when she closed the blinds. After whipping it off in disgust her sister, II, opened the door of her room with a toothbrush in her mouth and a brush in her hand.

With green foam and a minty taste in her mouth, II gestured her sister for help. Walking into the restroom Reisen met the sight of her sister gurgling water and spitting into the sink. Other than her oral hygiene tools, there was an array of hair sprays and cosmetics aligned in a make up bag. Taking grip of the cheap plastic hair brush, the two sisters turned their attention to the mirror in front of them. Brushing II's hair was not at all difficult, though her ears seemed to be in the way a majority of the time.

_Honestly_, Reisen thought, _is their any different hair style you could try? Something that doesn't take 'Forever' to fix?_ Quickly, before her sister could ask any more favors, Reisen set off to the kitchen. After a quick stroll down the stairs there was no sight of her mother in the living room. On the kitchen table lay an overturned paper plate and a large black marker.

_Note: Gonna be at work for a  
long time, finally got overtime. Take the money  
from the pin up board, buy something to eat._

Now crumbled up, the paper plate, no longer had usage but an additive to the trashcan and some distant landfill. Quickly Reisen pocketed the money her mother left behind in the cup of her bra. Hearing the sound of her sister still rummaging through upstairs cabinets, Reisen thought it was better to settle down on the couch before she came downstairs to beg for more help.

For a few minutes of mindless WEAZLE TV Reisen had gotten bored and slouched over a cushion still in nothing but her bra and panties.

As her back sinked into the couch cushions; the bunny soaked up all the warmth she could, for the cold outside was unforgiving. This was proven by the amount of frost that had accumulated among all the cars, rooftops and houses.

Across the way, _the other end of the cul-de-sac_, Suika was inspecting her _glock_, having pulled an all-nighter waiting for her contacts to arrive. Her marijuana wraps lay scattered

at her feet blackened and burned. Around her drifted acrid smoke and she was frustrated it be a while till her next _high _would come along. It had been hours since her friends were to come back from their night time hit. With a smile she got up from her seat after finding the best alternative on the table.

"I knew I left that water around somewhere." Her nerves were calmed with a quick sip. Just by looking up how much time did pass she let out her rage, "Where the fuck are those rabbits!" Angry and suffering from fatigue, the **Bunny Tail** gang member, took to her feet and opened the door and was met with cold and warm orange light of the sun. Every breathe she let out was visible in the cold. The only sounds she could hear were those of cars barely waking up with the turn of a cold key. Suika had noticed that her friends were staying inside to not be exposed (for as long as possible) to the cold. Finding it better to be warm with those friends; Suika strolled slowly down the side walk to Tewi's home.

Tewi peered out the kitchen window, which was above the sink, and wondered where her cronies were. Personally Tewi was worried, that they had gotten captured and now being forced to churn out information to the hands of C.R.A.S.H.

Saphi, the youngest of all the Inab sisters, examined a Tec-9 understanding fully well she'd need to go out in full force to banish the leaches from the hood. It was her oldest sister, after all, whom was the leader of the **Bunny Tails**. And Saphi's loyalty to the code her siblings pounded into her was never in question.

The **Bunny Tails' **convent took into account:drugs, robbery, prostitution, gun sales, maintaining safety of the neighborhood, sisterhood and elimination of any who sought to rid them of the streets. Robbing other hoods was always a way to tick off enemies. A system was put into place to accommodate prostitution, which welcomed the members themselves to _contribute_. To protect their neighborhoods, a steady stream of fire arms were sold and or purchased from their very own territories. Drugs however were a different story; the only drug allowed was marijuana. Hard drugs such as crack, heroine and meth were banned long ago and kept 5-O off the **Tails** for years. C.R.A.S.H's intrusion in both South-Central and East LS caused the **Primes** and **North Side Sols **to suffer, as every day their supply chains and sales were taken out of commission.

The _Principles_, or morals, Tewi always held dear were tested and tainted by her own _set_. The **Sols **and **Primes **began to set up shop in East LS, at the time controlled by the **Tails**, and dealt to the **Tails** to maintain a stream of _paper _ hidden from that of the LSPD's C.R.A.S.H. They also saw this as a means to knock off their rival, **The Bunny Tails**.

With a light knock on the door of her home, Tewi, opened the window and saw Suika with her arms raised up and standing in the dirt path that led to the porch. She had a smile on her face that said, _Wont you let me in_? Gesturing with her head, Tewi told her to come inside. It was quite disappointing seeing Suika, because of the anxiety spurred by the hit.

"Aint too many places to hide over in Idlewood," Saphi spoke her first words of the morning, "They probably got one-time on their ass and took my idea of going through flood control." Tewi shrugged and nudged Suika good morning with her entry.

Budging into the conversation, Suika, took a seat beside Saphi and had to release her own anxiety. "You told them, Tewi, to hit em up in Idlewood and get back here!" Her shouting more than started a usual day for a gang of bunnies in South-Central.

"Saphi's right Suika," the bunny hopped from the sink onto the floor, "I told them, 'Hit the pussies and get their paper.'" With a light nod from Suika; Saphi pulled out an old "Candy Box" filled with nothing but $100s rolled up in small squares. The pile of _paper_ almost made the box over flow but was soothing enough to bring the girls back from the hyped up moods.

"Mother fu-hey rabbit open the door!"

Tewi and the others were broken from their trance and shot up from their seats at a familiar voice at her door step. Three bunnies, shivering in the cold, jumped into the house carrying their night's spoils.

"You cap their ass Big Devil?" Saphi asked her friend who was catching her breath on a couch and hugging her old Ruger.

"Those lil mother fuckers ran after that mark took it to the heart." The mischievous voice of Little Devil struck the group. She was after all, the one who delivered the kill shot. "Hell i got to see her face with no soul in it!"

"She _straight_...Donna was that only girl running the trade over in Idlewood. With her outta the way we should see fewer _base slaves_ in the _Den_." Toni, the third bunny girl who took part of the hit, added positively. Everyone had settled in the living room and took hold of their weapons for a bit of maintenance. Suika patted Big Devil on the back for a job well done, and to help calm her intense breathing.

"Where the fuck the you hide the car at?" Tewi asked Big Devil.

"In the...old Sew-sewer tunnel. We used flood control to get away from the **Primes**."

Saphi nodded, pleased they headed her words. Flood Control never steered them wrong.

"See if they aint got no _baseslingers_ and can't get their hands in our hood then one-time can knock em out for us." Suika added.

"Damn straight Saphi," said Toni, "Now we gotta hit up East LS Tewi."

The **Bunny Tails' **leader nodded, "There's word on the streets about a few _base_ fiends selling their shit around there. But lets worry on that game later we got some positive distribution that needs to be done." Tewi placed her hands in the money earned through the gangs various operations. "I'm going with Suika here to give the girls their cut over in the Seville Boulevard Den."

"Huh?" Suika stared at her, " You want what now? Girl I haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

"And if we don't go neither will all the other girls. Now get your ass up and drive." Tewi saw that Suika listened and walked out of the house sleepily. "Rest of you go to Venice Beach and Temple Drive. I'll meet you round Emily's at noon."

"Alright, but you all gotta watch them pigs...they'll make you squeel louder than them." Big Devil warned.

"Will do." Tewi retorted.

"Do you mind if I wake this rabbit up? Suika?" Tewi pressed her friend. Suika only gave a nod with yawn and continued to stroll down the street to her car.

The sun had now risen above the roofs of the homes, yet Reisen still hadn't gotten out of the house.

"Well I'll be seeing you," II said to her sister who was now dressing in the living room.

"You're not going to the **Forever Jades'** hood are you?" Reisen asked after putting on her coat and scarf.

"No, none of you're business if I'm gonna go any way." Tewi opened the door to her mother's home and heard her sister's reply.

"Why the fuck don't you listen to us?" She irrupted, "We done told you not to mess around with them _Marias-_they nothing but low lives."

"Not the one I'm around. Now I'll see you two around later." II smirked and walked out the door of the house followed idly by her siblings.

"That girl don't know when to quit huh Reisen?"

"I tried setting her up some bunny around here," Reisen sighed, "But we just got into that conversation."

"Eh-don't sweat it. Go talk to Saphi, long day ahead."

"For real?"

"Yeah, that's if I get shit settled-now get your tail rolling." Tewi took a step into Suika's _Picador_ and saw II take her leave behind the small dirt trail by a brush.

Suika waved to Reisen slightly to, at the very least, have her presence acknowledged. Her friend did the same, except with more power.

"See you at noon sis. Take Saphi with you." And with that, Suika pulled her Picador around and through the small alley way between her and Reisen's home.

Toni and the Devils walked to their burgundy _Admiral_to help Tewi. Raising her hand, Little Devil, called Reisen over. Still cold, Big Devil let the Admiral warm up and did her best to get rid of the ice that built up around the windows.

"Toni how'd it go last night?" Reisen asked.

"I popped a cap in their ass girl." Little devil once again snickered sadistically and caught the stares of her friends.

"We're going to hand out the paper in Verona Beach. Cuz it's too damn cold in Temple." Toni remarked while sitting in the passenger seat.

"Al-ight, Saphi in Tewi's crib?"

"Yeeup" Big Devil pointed. "We gotta split, see you at Emily's." Reisen ignored the sound of the Admiral speed away and gripped the cold door nob to see Saphi. But before she could there was a usual sight above her.

It was the sound of the planes engines that made a soft longing return to her. Only those with throw away cash who could soar out of the city. Reisen didn't know what attracted her to it, maybe it was the _first flight thrill_ she thought to herself. Whipping away the thought of escape from her head, she opened the door.

"What's up Sis?" Saphi gripped a Python with her rounds scattered on a table and nodded to her sister. Reisen saw this and planted her white tail next to her sister's. "What you strapped for?"

Saphi pointed to the TV, "That fucking Dope Fiend Little Devil capped was found. News man say 5-0 is looking for _Narks_."

"Well take your piece with us. We gotta give Sweeper her paper." Reisen picked up what was left in the Candy Box and gestured for Saphi to follow her. "We're taking Tewi's wheels up to Temple." In the garage; the old Greenwood was surrounded by stacks of boxes with contents spewing out their sides. Feeling for the light; Reisen placed her hand on the cold walls and found the aluminum casing of the wire leading to the switch. Though rough on her fingers, she followed it with no sight in the darkness and flipped the switch.

"Hey Saphi let's-" Reisen was cut off by the sound of the garage opening. "Oh that's what you did." She saw the handle of the door slowly raise up and the figure of her sibling in the sun's light.

"Say you think I'm ready to go to Temple?" Saphi asked while Reisen sat in the car to pull out. "I mean look at my ears." The most Reisen could do was smirk and roll her eye's at her sisters statement. The car's engine started and slowly pulled out of the garage, to which Saphi moved out of the way gripping her ears.

Rolling over the tracks into Idlewood came with the sight of the police and media vehicles. Wrapped around the graffiti covered intersection, was the infamous police tape.

"And one-time just waves us through." Saphi commented on the officer who was motioning with his nightstick.

"They did too good of a job." Reisen retorted.

"I heard this was one of their new sets. But these mofos just waistin their time. **Tails **takin over!"

"Mhm, just so long as no one fucks up."

Old Rena, hair designer, opened up her doors for business and saw the sisters at the stoplight. "Hey whats going on you two?" her voice was as calm and collective as ever. She was never phased by the violence, because the **Bunny Tails** always took care of her. Reisen knew this when she responded back to her with a wave. _The only girl touched by time, and who hasn't suffered_.

"What's up Rena?" Saphi rolled down her window for what would be a small chat.

"Just getting the day rolling-you girls?"

"Up town."

"You best watch your tail, the police will go shake you up." The older bunny warned with a smile.

"That's what I've been hearing, take it easy. I'll come by tomorrow...I could use a new style."

"Sure girl-jus drop by."

Pulling away with a green light, Reisen noticed the fuel gauge and gritted her teeth in anger. Her sister hadn't used the Greenwood in a long while, and it was up to her to get the gas.

"Shit, gotta fill the tank." She said aloud.

"Watch it sis this the **Jade's **turf."

Almost on que; Saphi gripped her Python when Reisen passed the marked stop sign into El Corona. The young bunny was wondering exactly how'd they be received by the **Forever Jades**, especially after her friend's handy work. As the girls rolled up in the gas station, their worst fears were realized.

"They start talking brush it off." Reisen whispered to Saphi as she went to ask for the gas. Gripping the handle of the gasoline nozzle was frustrating, especially with 5 **Jades **eying her the whole time crowded around a Hermes and Broadway.

The **Jades** controlled the _barrios_ of El Corona and Little Mexico. The only similarities the **Tails** and the **Jades** had was stern hatred for the **Primes **and **Sols**. She couldn't hide her ethnicity-for her ears stuck out into the cold air.

"Hey? Rabbit?" A tall girl walked over to her.

"What you want?"

"What you doing round her bunny?"

"Same thing as you _Marias_. Gettin some gas." Reisen turned her head away to see Saphi walking out of the store with a small black bag followed by 2 more **Jades**. Feeling the gas go through the nozzle, the bunny was getting beyond anxious. The pump was taking to damn long to fuel the car. As a Remington and Glendale pulled up with more **Jades** on board, both girls began to shudder.

Reisen could not speak the language her captors spoke, but could pick up the few insults. Tewi had always told her, _The only difference between Marias is their colors_.

"You aint gotta be scared." The same girl said to her.

"Whyz that?"

"I done heard about that shit you Bunnies pulled."

"_Simon_ chica." Another girl added while leaning on the hood of the Hermes. With that Reisen was done and the day went on without a fight.

"Hasta luego..._Maria_s" Reisen uttered as she pulled away from the **Jades** and out of the gas station. Saphi let out a sigh as the distance from them lengthened. Even Reisen could admit she was on edge, having had a run in with a foe so early.

"Should we tell Tewi about that?" Saphi asked as she took out a package of _Athena 200_ cigarets.

"No," Reisen watched as her sister rolled down the window and blew the smoke from her lungs.

"I would. Maybe we can fuck over the **Sols**...I'd like to know what they're sayin when my bat meets their head."

"Same here. Course think your going for the wrong Marias rabbit. The Northern brand has a bit more hatred." Saphi only smirked hearing Reisen's knowledge of the North-South conflict.

With the buildings of Downtown LS now passing by her window; Reisen let out a small sigh, feeling that her sister's Greenwood was nothing but a stain on the road. Driving past her were nothing but nice cars, driven by those whose lives were better than that of her own. One car, a Banshee driven by a black eared bunny, snagged her attention.

Her mother had always raised her kids to not be materialistic. Although Reisen couldn't see the reason behind such teachings; any form of outside cash would immediately change their lives. The bunny couldn't help herself, and the envy ate away at her when she took a better look at the driver's expression. A smile on the black eared bunny's face immediately buried what Reisen was told, _The Rich aren't happy_.

"What are you looking at?" Saphi asked her sister, breaking the flow of jealousy.

"Just looking at the girl in that car." She half lied and stepped on the gas through an intersection with the _go ahead_ of a green light. The car became enveloped by a shadow created by the overpasses that cut through the buildings. It was here that Reisen could glimpse the underbelly of _Financial Success_ as the _Suits_, with brief cases in hand, took to the abundant Taxi service.

"You think a rabbit can make it out in this part of town?" Saphi could only shrug at the question and flicked her cigaret out the window. Being the youngest bunny out of 4, Saphi had jumped on the gang train with her siblings with little to no thought of seeing, _What lay beyond the hood_. Plus, knowing how Bunnies are treated in the work force, it felt better to stay back in the Den. Any educated man or woman in touch with their emotions could see this young hoodlum's resolve, as sad tale of faith. To make it worse, Saphi would respond with some bull shit response, with the ugly truth, like, _You just some white mother fucker who sees us through the TV. You don't know the shit a rabbit has to deal with on a daily basis._

"There's our girls." Reisen gestured with her ears at the 3 bunny girls leaning up against the wall of a liquor store. After pulling the car up the inclined entrance into the parking lot; both sisters came into view of the **Temple** Den leader, Sweeper.

"Whats up rabbits?" Sweeper asked surrounded by cold air and sitting in her Voodoo. "Did you come to warm yourselves up?" Reisen spotted a small bottle of hard liquor in her palm, already half consumed.

"Calm down rabbit-it's not that cold." Saphi's reassurance was struck down with gusts of wind that nipped at her exposed legs with its freezing hands.

"I got your paper!" Reisen walked against the strong wind, which was blocked as she stepped behind a wall. "Thats what we've got from them dope fiends." Sweeper counted the small green squares up quickly started making piles as she read off a tiny notepad. "Some of its from our own sets, most of it should be from their hoods though."

"You heading over to Emily's later?" Saphi asked, while holding down her skirt from another wind gust. "We got shit to do girl."

"We always got shit to do for the Den, its not like one-time gonna protect us." Sweeper retorted. "Yeah will be there. Noemi don told me bout some new straps she got any way."

"Well I got an idea of why she wants us over there now." Reisen snickered.

"I also heard bout," Sweeper gestured for her 3 associates to form the circle, "Something the pigs gonna be pulling."

"See you there then" Reisen took to the car with Saphi but turned around to ask, "How big are the hands?"

"Russian shit...we don't know." Sweeper snorted and moved the seat of her Voodoo back to recline.

After what seemed like a simple drop off, both sisters had plenty of time to do what they wanted till noon. Taking the Greenwood passed the cemetery, whose inhabitants were given no respect, Saphi noticed that her sister had taken her into the Market District. Slowly the car came to a stop at an intersection across from the Market Station.

"Hey look whose getting off the train." Reisen pointed to the figure carrying a suit case.

Mima had progressed in life slightly different than that of her friends in hood. She was the only girl on the block to have a high school degree and had dreams of success. Negativity was never part of her attitude except this day. It was bad luck that set her up for failure.

"Whats going on school girl?" Saphi asked as the car stopped next to the curb.

"Those mother fuckers screwed me over!" Mima threw down her case in anger. The siblings were completely surprised by this change a in girl they thought was near flawless. To find out what happened the bunnies jumped out of the car to comfort their friend. Mima tapped into her calming demeanor and went silent.

"Can you give a girl a ride home?" She asked somberly to which Reisen and Saphi looked at one another with concern.

Taking a ride through Venice, with a new passenger on board, the girls stumbled upon a gathering of bunnies around Burger Shot. Mima managed a slight smile at the amount of bunnies huddled around the parking lot. Reisen looked in the mirror in time to see her expression. As the car came to a stop; another familiar friend caught them.

"Mima?" The voice asked. "Is that your ass in the back seat with the Inab girls?"

The girls turned to see the always munching Yuyuko and the hard core girl, Utsuho. If there was ever any problem with the **Primes **they'd always be the two girls to call. Yuyuko, despite her big appetite, could put a bullet through the eye. As for Utsuho, her old stubby shotgun would always turn her targets to pulp.

"Yeah its me, what you want?" Mima asked with an, experimenting, mean tone.

"Ease up girl," Utsuho breathed on her hands for warmth, "Whats wrong with yah?"

"I'm through with being kicked around by those mother fuckers up north."

"I'd say you keep trying. I don't know shit about college but I know I'd be up in dem hills if I took." Yuyuko retorted.

"If we finished school like you," Utsuho mumbled, "I'd have a lot more in life."

"What the fuck you two saying. If you weren't around to protect the Dens...then who else will?" Saphi yelled as she opened the door of the Greenwood. "Not them fucking police!"

"Girl this is our game! It always will be!" Yuyuko shot back with her future intentions.

"This girl here has a chance though!"

"CHANCE AT WHAT!" Saphi slammed the door, to which Reisen shut her eyes to keep the tragedy of her sister's mindset out.

"She wants to suck the white mans dick, and step on her own[Kind]!"

"Hey we aint got nothing but the hood!" Utsuho cut in, "She can do anything she wants. You ever fucking see an educated rabbit? I haven't!"

Reisen stepped from the Greenwood to the crowd of bunnies now beginning to surround the war of words. Saphi felt the blows of the exchange and looked away.

"She can help the Den," Yuyuko placed her hand on Saphi, "She knows what goes on."

"She just a perpetrator!" Yuyuko felt her arm knocked away.

"DON'T!" Mima yelled at them both. "I tell you what happened...you forget Saphi...something happened to me too! I was unlucky! Something meant to help me...fucked me."

Reisen's ears lightly drooped down out of her sadness.

"When i was Fierro, they said 'We already got enough diversity.' It's called _Affirmative Action_, which none of you know about. They literally put in enough people to make a diverse school, they just had enough of my kind around. You girls were all right about them. It was bad luck but it's tellin me to stop."

Saphi felt proud of herself and rubbed it in, "That's why you want in the gang huh?"

"Hey-shut it!" The crowd turned to Yuyuko "I may not be the brightest over in our Den but Saphi shut up!" Mima raised her eyebrow at the girl. "Go small and work your way up. It's barely February, stop embarrassing yourself girl."

Mima let out a small sigh and sat back in her seat. "I'll try again...just take me back to the Den, I gotta search for a Jr. college now."

"Will drop you off when we're done." Reisen closed the door on Mima and walked through an ally where the **Bunny Tails **were assembling.

Sweeper and Tewi were already huddled around the open garages Emily had behind her store. Not even noticed the only girl to give Reisen attention was the gun dealer, Emily.

"You looking to get strapped Rabbit?" Emily tugged Reisen's ears with a giggle in her voice.  
"Thats what we're all here for!" A bunny shouted from afar.

"Okay! Okay! Lemme see the Set _OG's_ right up front!" Emily ordered over the loud number of voices around. "Crystal and Venice Beach Den!" A few cheers and an, _Oh yeah!_ were heard. "Sweeper and the Temple Drive Den!" Sweeper took a seat on a large crate next to Crystal and gave off a few joking parade waves. "Range and the Seville Boulevard Den!" Range took her seat with much of the same cheers. "Tewi and the Ganton Den!" Reisen couldn't keep back her smile, and watched her older sister take her seat. "Okay my bunnies these straps are brand new! I got em from some white boy I know in Fierro...I sell em to you at reasonable prices."

"FIRST!" The bunnies huddled around their friends and took a look at Emily, "These!" With a simple motion of the hand she took out a pair pistols.

"THE Colt 45...or as we know it the 9 mili-meter! And the Desert Eagle!"

"Colt-$100 up front and $20 per mag. Eagle-$500 up front $60 per mag. Trust me those old Pythons cant beat this S.O.B."

Saphi stroked the barrel of her Python lightly with her hand at Emily's statement.

"Next up, to replace them old Tec-9's you all carry around so much, the MAC-10 and the MP5."

"Mac 10-$250 up front for 1 and $30 per mag. MP5-$1K up front $200 a mag."

After giving out the prices of 4 of her new items; Emily could see and hear the amount of side conversations that sprang up at the guns. "Calm down girls I got one more before we start throwing paper." Reisen took a step beside her sister for a better look at what Emily was snagging from a box. The bunny, along with the others, let out many gasps at what their dealer had in her arms. Saphi was the only one to smile, as her deviant mind picked up a vibe similar to that of Little Devil's.

"Fresh outta the SOVIET Union...the AK-47...$1750 up front and $400 per mag." Emily felt her mouth salivating out of the number of conversations she had started and translated them as, _buyers_.

After multiple sales, and fresh product moved into the streets, the large crowd of bunnies dwindled to only a few.

"Hope you girls like what you got." Emily said as she walked off to sit back in one of her garages that was filled with empty crates. One of the bunnies sitting on a dusty chair was counting the money and sorting each bill in a metal safe. Sweeper, Crystal, Range and Tewi sat in a circle along with a few of their _lieutenants_.

"So what's this intel you got on 5-O?" Tewi asked Sweeper.

"I watched the news," Sweeper answered and got many snickers, "They gonna be churning out more boys in blue."

"How?" Reisen asked with her ears drooping down over her face.

"Vice City cut its motorcycle police force back in '85 to save some cash. Now they wanna make more paper by selling the unused bikes across this state." Saphi gritted her teeth at Sweeper's news. She felt confusion; Saphi had been acting hard core, but this news was puzzling. _Would the new police free up space for securing the streets of the Dens? _She thought half-heartedly.

"I wonder what else C.R.A.S.H will be doing." Range commented and cleaned her brand new AK-47.

"Which is why we gotta talk some more business." Tewi retorted. "I found another dope fiend...she's over in East-LS." Reisen's ears moved with the statement. "She been selling her stash across the Venice, South Central, and East LS. She's pretty loaded right now, we take her out...her paper is ours!"

"Where's she gonna be tonight?" Big Devil asked brandishing her newly purchased AK-47.

"Yeah will put her 6 feet under in heart beat." Toni laughed with a Mac-10 in hand.

"I got my ideas. Lil-Big...Sisters." Reisen and Saphi stiffened up at what Tewi called. "A few bunnies from our set already scoped out the place, its the new Clucking Bell by the Theater"

"I kinda wanted to use my new strap. But alright...let these rabbits take em." Toni conceded.

"Guess will be coming back here tomorrow huh Tewi?" Sweeper asked slyly.

"GIRLS!" Everyone turned to Emily who was now hiding her stash of guns in the garages. "There's a shootout with some **Primes **and 5-O over in Idlewood! I got it on the police scanner! I even called Rena, I can hear the shooting over the phone!"

* * *

Sunny Milk grew up in the ghettos of LS when the establishment of the hoodlum mentality came to order. To dodge getting hit by the bullets of society; Sunny took it upon herself to escape the life. After high school graduation, she immediately went into the police academy and subsequently became apart of the police force-to which she remained for over decade.

"Terry," Sunny handed a file folder to the deputy chief of police, "Could you give this to Moses?"

"What is this," Terry opened the folder with a slight snicker in his voice, "C.R.A.S.H needs cold blood in its veins, we don't need you in Internal Affairs."

"Hey I'm stuck as a Sergent, I wanna be up their with the rest of yah." Sunny retorted.

"HEY! GET OVER HERE!" A voice yelled from down the hall. Taking a look at each other, Sunny and Terry dropped their discussion to rush to the front office where other officers were huddled around a radio.

Sunny noticed the frantic looks on the faces of her fellow policemen. When her ears were touched by the same sound, she added to the wordiness.

"We are under attack! CODE 999!" The voice screamed.

"Roger Unit 44!"

"Shots fired! Shots fired! Officer down!"

"This is unit 78, 962! We're taking full auto fire! Multi-multiple officers down here Idlewood!"

Terry and the others finally found reality when the radio went silent. It was time for him to spring into action.

"Okay! When Moses aint around I AM! Get down there in full force! FULL FORCE!"

Everyone, along with Sunny, made a run for the garages where the police cars were already gearing up to help.

"I SAID FULL FORCE! GET YOUR SHOT GUNS OUT AND LOADED!" Terry had ran through a set of double doors to warn his officers.

"Terry!" A young officer shook him, "We lost two police motorcycle officers who responded!"

"Shi-GO! Jackson I want an aerial unit immediately! S.W.A.T team get your ass in gear and go!"

* * *

"I'm not doing good here girls!" Rena said over her phone as she crouched behind one of her chairs. Her door was wide open when a motor cycle police officer drove right past her. The bunny saw the bike slide along the asphalt, with its rider struck down by a head shot. This officer's helmet did little to stop the bullets and his body lied on the concrete covered in blood and dirt.

"They're taking on the cops head on! Stay away and let them handle it!"

"5-O called in back up!" Suika yelled as she huddled around the police scanner. Mima had gotten out of the car to hear the commotion; Saphi gave her the only stare as the both tried to focus on the sounds of urban warfare.

* * *

The police chopper had taken off, with its blades pushing the air up for its lift. SWAT members were ready to jump from the ropes at a moments notice. But the chopper stopped over not a large shootout-but a massacre. When LSPD approached the scene they found only the bodies of their comrades spilled over the road in their own blood. It took alot of will power to look at the DB's scattered through out the neighborhood. A painful report followed, and S.W.A.T came far to late to do any good. The most anyone could do was block off the area.

* * *

The voices of officers did not die quietly, even in the debriefing room. A majority of them, Sunny included, were far shaken up-seeing that many seats were vacant. It was with only force that she kept herself in the room. Terry stood at a podium to look down at both the police and the press.

"This is...what happened and our current situation...

at 4:26 AM this morning...a gang related shooting took place at a party in the Idlewood district...no suspects as of yet...and no witnesses

At...5:12 AM LSPD officers arrived...onscene and they've been there all day...until 1:00 PM when we got word of the shoot out.

At 1:01 PM a Code 999 was called in, the officer, Raymon Price, didn't survive.

At 1:14 PM ...from some cooperative pizza delivery boys...the cars took off after their slaughter.

This matches with the vehicles spotted by LSPD officers at 1:15 PM headed for Little Mexico.

At 1:16 PM the two units giving chase take flood control routes Downtown.

At 1:18 PM it became apparent that these were no ordinary gang members. Their organization skills were far from mediocre.

At 1:19 PM contact is lost with both units in pursuit...gang members took them out with a combination of automatic fire and Molotov Cocktails.

At 1:22 PM One motorcycle officer arrives on scene with a team of 3 in a marked unit...all 4 are killed by full auto fire. The gang members being followed crashed.

At 1:30 PM the crashed vehicle is found abandoned.

A reporter, holding a small notepad, was the first to display her displeasure with the police.

"May I ask why is it that it again...takes the LSPD more than an HOUR to respond to disturbance!"

Terry bit his bottom lip and was forced to answer, "I connect with your concern mam, however this is the reason C.R.A.S.H was Organized! Are plans for the unit are to stop crimes before they happen. This incident is isolated. Since the inception of C.R.A.S.H...the number of gang members and homicides has gone down tremendously! That is a fact!"

"Will you step up to the new challenges that lie before you?" A reporter, holding a small tape recorder, asked Terry from the front row of chairs.

"We will, in fact I received orders from the chief to hit the streets hard tonight. All off duty officers were called back. Some are arriving as we speak, others are already out on patrol...as you can see from this room."

"Who was responsible for this massacre officer?" Yet another man holding a tape recorder asked Terry.

"Clearly gang members...which...is uncertain...most likely it was the **Primes**, seeing as their numbers and 'Business' is going down the drain. It makes doesn't it?" Terry snickered. "When someone is cornered they get desperate and fight back. The chief will arrive in a few hours and will be holding another press conference. He can answer a lot more questions."

Sunny didn't bother to stay and hear the press struggle to obtain answers and went directly to her locker. The locker room was vacant, giving her the best opportunity to find her old proposals.

_If I'm ever going to go places, _she thought, _I have to roll in deeper than those mother fuckers in the ghetto...it's why I left_. Slowly she took out more of her plans and trinkets she had collected on daily patrols. _Who knows...going back might roll in a different kind of dope._

As her superior stumbled with his tongue tying reassurances; Sunny took it upon herself to obtain the where-bouts of the murderers. With the allotted powers of the C.R.A.S.H pool at her disposal, locating a vandal would be simple.

* * *

Mima's goodbye wave was not seen by her bunny neighbors, and on the inside she wondered why she even bothered with a simple gesture. There was a gut feeling in her mind that whispered, This time it's different. Mima couldn't keep her mind clear, as her concern for her neighbors was shadowed by her misfortune.

Reisen was lightly stroking her hair inside Tewi's living room, which was filled from wall to wall with bunnies from all 4 sets. The leaders used what swagger they possessed to calm the well alert mass.

"Listen up!" Sweeper brought the flood of voices to a halt with a simple shout. "I know 5-O...they'll roll in deep...but deeper than you would expect!"

Saphi breathed heavily and looked at Suika who was leaning against the wall wearing a frown.

"It wasn't anyone from our set...it was them pussy as Primes who did it! But the police don't give a shit-they'll come for us too!" Sweeper continued. "I don't know why they did this...I didn't believe even the Primes were that ignorant. But we can use this...its why Tewi here told us to fuck these dealers."

Tewi lifted her chin slightly, hearing her name. Next to her, Range, took a step from her seat to stand up and add onto her friend's lecture.

"Rabbit is right!" Range turned heads with her shout, "Think about it...they were already desperate. They couldn't sell _yeay _on their turff cuz of 5-O and cuz of Tewi here-there aint no base slaves in our sets. "

"They're pushed into a corner **Tails**," Crystal, another OG, said with glee sprinkled in her tone. "One-time will roll through their hood like a flood...and then when its all said and done...the the** Bunny Tails** will have the last laugh." Saphi and Reisen found reason to smile with their leader's resolve.

"I want the hood on lock-down for tonight," Tewi's comments stopped the cheers positively for once. "Because 5-O will come our way...for sure...the straps you girls got will be gone like that!" she snapped her fingers.

"SO-" The gang of bunnies looked at a younger **Tail **member wielding a colt 45. "Are we really gonna get them...the **Primes** will finally be gone?"

"Yes!" Tewi exclaimed and let the gates, forged by that of nervousness, of optimism open. "But we gotta move too!"

"What you mean?" Saphi asked Tewi with stare.

"What I mean is, there's some paper out there that can be put to good use...we gotta hit at least one more bad ass to show them we're finally _taking over_!"

"The nail in the coffin right sis?" Reisen asked and got a handful of snickers from the bunnies around her.

"Actually that's 5-Os job," Tewi retorted, "We just gotta make a statement to show them they're finished...or did you already forget?"

Little Devil bit her lip and cocked her assault riffle. The sound of bullet loaded into the chamber of the _kay_ let the sisters remember almost instantly.

"Right-we gotta bust a few caps their way." Reisen stretched and drew the pistol from her custom leg strap hidden by her skirt. Saphi did the same, yet the difference was the fire power. The Desert Eagle in her hand said it all for her friends.

Yuyuko raised an eyebrow and begun to laugh lightly next to Suika.

"Hey Tewi, everyone's gotta go back to their dens," Yuyuko uttered, "I don't think we should all go in a group...5-O will take us all out."

"Yeah-you straight. We gotta do this one by one." Crystal said with a sigh.

"My girls from Seville Boulevard came through flood control on their bikes." Range stated. "They can get you girls to at least Willow Field, you'll just have to get to Venice on your own from there."

"Sweeper," Yuyuko placed her hand on the leader's back, "I'll take you to temple. I feel like putting in work."

"We can take our own route to Temple." One of Sweeper's bunnies commented.

Tewi pointed to her sisters, and without speaking, they acknowledged her order. This relationship had been built after years of putting in work with one another.

"Will call you when everyone has gotten home...my set...hold your straps and take watch. Rest of yah...hide them and fucking get home!" Tewi shouted to the bunnies who were now heading for their cars.

Behind Tewi's domain, on a clean slope leading into flood control, the Seville Set members had taken their leave through a man made water system. The Venice Set of bunnies drove their vehicles down the same slope and followed the BMXs through the puddles that lied around the concrete in patches.

Range and Crystal let their drivers take the initiative to take the underground route. This decision likely saved them from a cold cell block, because the police were ever prevalent. More and more bunnies took to the roads: driving their cars, riding bikes or for some of the small timers took to their feet.

Up above, the roads cloaked each movement. The only problem anyone of them would have, would be if someone's eyes wandered from altitude level. Those who took the city streets found that the police were indeed weary of gang activity. One bunny in particular noticed that a group of girls in purple were being taken down right outside her car window by a few, "Frantic" officers.

Back below the streets, the **Tails** were getting a bad feeling about the flood control idea. It only took a minor glimpse above them, to see more cops on patrol.

Reisen helped Sweeper into Tewi's car just as she saw a few of the **Bunny Tails** open their windows to take watch. Mima, surprisingly, let Suika and the Devils into her home to show her change of heart. Bunnies slid the barrels of their _straps_ out of the windows, as if expecting a force of soldiers to run down the street.

Yuyuko took the wheel of Tewi's Greenwood, and with a nod she and her companions were off. Saphi kept her head on a swivel to bask in the amount of defense the **Tails** were mustering.

Yuyuko snarled lightly and looked in the back of her mirror to see none other than a bunny officer looking around the houses. The robed girl let out a light, "Fuck" after the gaze of the _officer_ locked onto them.

Sweeper, who sat up front, looked into the dust covered mirror hanging above the dashboard to take a look at her pursuer. To Sweeper, like the other OG's of the **Bunny Tails**, bunny officers were considered traitors.

"Dad told me, 'A bunny has no place in a White Mans Army.'" Reisen uttered. "That was one of the only things he told me...before he left." Yuyuko and Sweeper felt their emotions swing from anger towards one bunny, and sadness for another. Saphi only vented her ill temper through the hatred for the bunny in a squad car she saw in the mirror. Her heart had no tenderness for the man who never held her in his arms.

"The pig is off our tails!" Saphi yelled, letting the others acknowledge her fathers abandonment and all other feelings she continued to keep at bay. The girls looked into the mirror themselves to see the bunny officer talk on her radio-followed by the sound of a siren. The black and white LSPD car turned right into East-LS with a screech as its tires burned rubber.

"Look where that girl is going," Yuyuko joked.

"Right up their ass huh sister?" Sweeper lightly patted her friend on the shoulder.

Saphi grinned and leaned on Reisen slightly as they crossed the train tracks in a wave of bumps that rattled the car. It became apparent, that the war of the streets was nearing its climax.

"Check the girls." Reisen said and pointed out some of the tail members stopping their bikes in the projects. "I hope everyone else got home safely."

"It's gonna be tight when its over." Yuyuko stated with glee. "I never thought it be within our grasp you know?"

"For sho." Reisen uttered and fiddled with her sister's ears.

"Will be remembered for each generation that follows us. You ready for that? Your kids being able to walk down the street with no worries?"

"I haven't thought of being a mother yet girl." Reisen fiddled with her skirt. "I'd love to have some of my own bunnies walking around though." The warmth Reisen felt on such a topic lifted her spirits and would help pass the time, as even the drive became relaxing.

LSPD were left running on emotions, and it was barely going to be night-where the dangers of death were more prevalent. It was when Sunny passed the Market, that she noticed the sun about to take its leave for the day.

"Fuck again!" Yuyuko passed by Sunny who had come to a stop at a light and she wasn't at all to happy." Sweeper stayed composed when the police cruiser didn't follow. In the mirror she saw that Sunny had turned down a different street.

"I need something to eat," Yuyuko said, "I'm getting nervous."

"I don't know how you could eat so much." Saphi commented. Yuyuko's apatite always got in the way when she needed to _put in work_. "Fine", Saphi conceded, "Take us back to Burger Shot."

Reisen knew they were there earlier, yet she wasn't hungry at the time. And the nervousness Yuyuko had was understandable. She thought to herself she might as well take advantage of this to eat for herself, since Yuyuko had always treated. The relaxation that lingered changed to optimism as the car came to a stop. Yuyuko then ordered an array of food, as per usual. With a quick drive-through stop, the girls were about ready to drop Sweeper off when their hearts sank.

Sunny had taken a route out of sight of the **Tails** and had cornered them in the parking lot with siren blazing loudly. To her the bunnies in the car had to be up to no good.

"Driver shut off the car!" She yelled over a microphone, to which Yuyuko did so. Saphi and Sweeper nerves worked against them. Reisen was the only one composed; thinking, _We've done nothing wrong_.

Sunny walked to the door of the car with gun in hand and took aim at Yuyuko's forehead. The cold barrel dug into her pink hair. Reisen grit her teeth as the Colt the officer held was scaring one of her closets friends.

Sweeper took her own look at the cop and was caught off guard when Sunny yelled, "Hey!"

Reisen shuddered in her seat as Sunny went on, "What the fuck are you looking at rabbit? All of you get out this piece of shit car." Now leaning against the wall of the Burger Bhot, Sunny proceeded to run her mouth. "You girls don't seem drunk...you don't seem like your on dope either." She then took to the car to find anything hidden. "Well shit...you aint got nothing here but half the fast food in Venice."

Yuyuko only looked away hiding her grin.

"So what were you bunnies doing around this part of town?" Sunny asked and got only blank stares. "Would you be planning on killing more cops? Hell I just gotta say you bunnies did it all...no one would care about you." And it was at that moment Reisen noticed the "C.R.A.S.H"  
logo below the gold badge. "See we get you mother fuckers to kill one another...not kill us! But I'm feeling generous today, plus you girls don't seem like you've done much."

Reisen held Saphi's hand tightly and gained Sunny's attention.

"Gimme your names...twins!" Sunny yelled at the two bunnies holding hands.

"Saphi...Reisen" both answered receptively.

"I'm officer Sunny Milk...and I admit to fucking with all four of you right now...to help myself. If you wanna help yourself my way...then be a rat."

"Let us go!" Sweeper snorted, but then saw Sunny take a bag of Yuyuko's food.

"Sure I got a lot more-take what you want" Yuyuko said proudly.

"Hehehe," Sunny left for her cruiser, "Will run into one another again girls."

It had taken more time than they thought, but the girls finally arrived at Temple. Stepping out of the Greenwood; Sweeper put many of her bunnies worriediness away. They didn't know, however, how worried she was herself running into C.R.A.S.H.

"Gimme a phone someone." Sweeper requested and was handed a large plastic brick that was a cellphone. After a quick dial of such a rare device in the ghetto; Sweeper got in touch with Tewi. "We're here...and had a run in with C.R.A.S.H...nothing too bad just trying to scare us...okay." The bunny handed Reisen the large plastic phone to talk with her sister. Holding the phone was a challenge, Reisen had never used a phone like it before.  
"Hello?" she managed, trying to acting casual.

"You need to get back here to rest up. I had Suika and Toni go get II in the _Maria's _hood." Tewi said over the phone, which was remarkably clear.

"Sure thing, will come through the freeway...I don't trust these city streets right now."

"I got my girls already Checking out East-LS again. So far they said that one **Prime** is there."

"I'll get us home then...wait...how bout the other OGs? And the lil girls?"

"All got to their Dens without incident."

"Bye." Reisen said and hung up. "Yuyuko sit back and keep eating I'll drive." Her friend, who was stuffing back that last bit of french fries still left, nodded and took to the passenger seat.

The sky had now turned orange, since time had been sucked away from the girls by Sunny's somewhat...minor _disturbance_. Reisen now turned her attention to the crooks of East-LS. Putting in work for the **Bunny Tails** was something she looked forward too. Although it had gotten rather boring to do so with the **Primes** dwindling.

Traffic for the evening was very light, surely people were rattled by the police massacre and decided to stay secluded.

As Saphi ate what food Yuyuko had given her, she was growing weary of how surreal the situation was-the **Primes** would soon be gone. And with the artificial wind created by passing cars, she took in the relaxing air to sail back to her memories of the struggles in South-Central. Within the waves of days passed, the young Inab bunny had seen: family lose jobs, friends lost and mothers weep. For the future, Saphi had no line to ride. With the large buildings passing by the windows, she felt hit by an answer to the, _What next?_ question she had asked herself.

Reisen turned onto one of the veins of road that lead back to Ganton. Mentally, she had to prepare herself for what would arise during and after a massacre of her own. She knew how to roll in deep as much as any other gang member in South-Central, but this made her feel like she was pushing it. The war was going to end and she'd be the instrument to finally show the extent of her loyalty to **Bunny Tails**.

* * *

Over in East-LS the police presence dwindled, after having raided the district since noon. The bits of **Prime **members that remained took refuge in their homes, but even they knew-C.R.A.S.H wouldn't be stopped by a door.

Karmen, one of the few high ranking **Primes** left in the _Model_ set, hid with her product and the last remnants of **Primes**. Karmen, like other girls in the small Model set, was terrified of ending up like the police she helped murdered.

"Why did we fucking do that Karmo!?" Asked one girl sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"WE had to!" Karmen replied somberly. "Them fucking bunnies killed Vivian at her own party! Her own fucking party!" Other girls looked at her words.

"She's right Kija." Another girl jumped up from her seat. "The police don't stop them...so we will have too!"

"The POLICE are on our ass for doing it!" Kija cried and made the room silent. "I know the police don't care about either of us. But now they're cracking down so hard we can't survive! We were already dying out from the fucking bunny raids! We can't sell our shit any where!"

"Yes we can," Karmen stood in the center of the living room, "One-time already jetted out after they got our girls right? Well I've been spending my time down the street and found a lot of buyers. And we're gonna keep rolling like usual until we're gone! Now pull yourself together Kija, you're embarrassing us _mark_! I got the cash to save our asses anyway."

"I'd like to see that bitch!" A girl shouted out from the kitchen.

With a grin, Karmen took out rolls of money from her pockets.

"If we have to," Karmen went on, "Will do it all in secret...we aint need no gang."

Kija began to whimper, "I can't believe we've been reduced to this."

* * *

Toni was giggling happily lying on Reisen's bed. To her night was better than morning-especially the one she went through. Tewi had cut her off the night's hit, which she was glad to have, because it seemed she had done her last gig for the **Bunny Tails**. Though she was surprised that it be Reisen and Saphi going in with the Devils. Toni would figure a hardcore bunny like Tewi would take it upon herself to seal the **Primes**.

Reisen shifted through her belongings for anything useful and found her blade. The knife was cold and bigger than her hand but it would do if things got hairy. As for her 9mm, Reisen couldn't find her spare mag. A knock on her room door alerted her and Saphi. Toni immediately threw her assault rifle behind Reisen's bed.

"Hey open up!" II yelled at Reisen and Saphi as they held the door to keep her out. "Stop it! What are you doing! Reisen Saphi! Stop it!"

"Quit it! Mom will hear!" Reisen whispered loudly.

"Mom they're up to something." II said aloud hoping her mother would hear.

Their mother was in no mood to even reply and rested down the hall in her own room, after having worked 12 hours.

"I just wanted to say thanks for giving me a ride home!" II managed to say when Reisen pushed her outta the way and locked the door shut.

"Annoying bunny huh?" Saphi joked and pulled out her Desert Eagle again.

"Yeah she seems like one" Toni joked. "Say who was that pig you ran into?"

"Some girl calling herself Sunny" Reisen answered, "She was just fucking with us. Probably wanting to catch her quota for the day."

"Then wouldn't she have taken us?" Saphi asked to which her sister returned only a shrug.

"What time is it?" Toni asked.

"11:48PM...its bout that time." Reisen whispered and looked at her armaments-a colt and knife. "Tewi said she was gonna be waiting with her own strap." The 3 bunnies jumped as a knock hit their window. Saphi was the first to get to the glass and lifted the dusty blinds to see Suika barely illuminated by the street lights. Slowly Reisen open the window and got closer to the dusty screen. Immediately the cold air, that was reminiscent of the morning, blew in.

"The girls are waiting in their own Greenwood! They said the dealers are there!" Suika yelled as other bunnies ran for cover in the cold. Reisen nodded lightly and got back to her dresser where she and Saphi pulled out hooded sweaters. Saphi took hold of a pink bandanna and wrapped it around her neck. Shifting through the clothing in her dresser; Reisen outfitted herself with a large scarf to cover her mouth. To make sure she was ready for anything, she checked her hip holster where her spare magazine had been all along. Her blade fit perfectly in a small sheath that was attached to the holster.

"Good luck..." Toni whispered as her friends jumped out of their window and onto the roof the garage.

The air found ways to touch the bunnies' skin through gaps in their clothing. With the freezing temperatures nipping at them, the two sisters climbed the roof of their home to the opposite end.

"This is where they said to wait." Saphi whispered to her sister.

"There they are." Reisen pointed out and took a look at her own breath that was illuminated by the moonlight.

Slowly, the car made its way to the small Alley that separated Reisen's and Suika's home. Suika stood in the center of the alley and waved for the Devils to come across the street. Slowly the Greenwood stopped in the alley and both Little and Big Devil Brandished their AK-47's.

"You ready?" Big Devil asked, with her hands clenched on the wheel.

Both sisters nodded and got inside the car.

"Punch it...Hell bunnies." Suika uttered, and the Greenwood took off with a screech.

Tewi watched the car get out of her sight. Other bunnies in the Cul-de-sac smiled and gripped their weapons just in case anyone planned to roll in on them.

"Wait I forgot to ask something Tewi," Yuyuko whispered to the bunny, "Where do the **Sols** stand in this?"

"Fuck em, let the **Jade **Marias tare em apart." Tewi answered, seeing her true enemy falling like dominoes, upon which her family would take part off.

* * *

Well we're still selling" Lizerland, a long-time **Prime** and associate of Karmen, commented as she counted the rolls of money they had earned.

"Karmo," said Helen, an up incoming member of the **Primes**, "What's are next thing?"

"I don't think there is one" Karmen responded.

"We're not dead yet," Kija stated as she sat on the hood of her Majestic, "I see that now." She gripped the money she had earned selling the crack herself.

Ronda, a girl serving as a **Prime** courier, stopped her BMX right beside her friends.

"Last part of the night...I don't know why but 5-O is hitting up the West side. And the gals up in Las Colinas." Ronda stated and pulled out the bag of profits. With the final batch of funds squabbled up from the remnants of their market, the girls pooled their cash into the same bag.

"Maybe we should ask them _Marias _for help" Kija suggested.

"Maybe, I mean there's rumors them fucking bunnies are screwing with the **Jades**." Helen added.

"Well maybe I jumped the gun on no gang...don't tell anyone I said that by the way." Karmen joked. "I still cannon believe it hahaha. The fucking pigs came back with a vengeance ."

"Why do we do this?" Ronda asked her friends.

"What do you mean? The gang or the sales?" Lizerland replied with her own question.

"I mean by fighting at all." Ronda conceded.

"All that matters is the hood...if you want out," Karmen said as she walked to the BMX rider, "Eh...what's the point." She shook her head and begun to wipe her eyes knowing the **Prime's** constitution. "You know what Ronda...just take your bike and go on home. If you don't come back...that's on you."

Helen looked at Ronda's expression-it was somber and empty, as though the life she knew was coming to an end.

"Do you girls wanna do this?" Kija asked her companions, "Do you wanna...cut our profits and let shit happen?"

"It just feels so confusing though Kija," Lizerland confessed her worries, "We go from talking about making friends-to fucking...jetting outta LS. I don't get it any more...look at this shit." She held bags of rocks in her hand. "The OGs are barely finding love for this shit but we can't any more...what if they get on their own product."

Hearing that, Karmen leaned against the door of the car and had to think real hard about things she'd been through. _Maybe_, she thought, _the pig slaying game was our sign off_.

"Ronda...go back to my house. Its too cold out here to talk actual change" Karmen urged.

"Fine." Was the last word the courier uttered. And the clinking of the chain wheels was was replaced by a loud sound.

Saphi cut down the BMX rider with 2 shots from her Desert Eagle. Because of a wall, she had no view of the other 4 **Primes**.

With the Greenwood parked in the alley, Little and Big Devil took hold of their Ak-47s and fired relentlessly at the 4 targets who were now huddling against a Majestic.  
"I got one!" Little Devil exclaimed as she saw Helen fall lifeless onto the concrete. "Reisen finish them!"

Saphi turned from a wall she took cover behind to fire her Desert Eagle into the few remaining targets.

Reisen, who was gripping her colt 45 and hiding behind the wall of the Clucking Bell, took her chances and fired at Lizerland hitting her with the first 2 shots. Saphi took cover again after hitting Kija in the back.

With pistols of their own, Karmen and Kija returned fire at the pair of assault rifle wielders.

"Watch it!" Big Devil yelled and pushed Little Devil out of harms way as bullets swooped passed them by inches.

Now wounded, Lizerland drew her own pistol and engaged Reisen at close range. The bunny was ready for this however and knocked it away but couldn't aim her colt in time to get passed the tackle of desperation Lizerland had put up. Now wrestling on the ground, the two fought for control of Reisen's own pistol which too fell out of her hands.

From behind the metal fence, both Devils resumed firing their heavy weapons at the two remaining **Primes**.

Kija lie bleeding on the ground near the now wounded Karmen and spotted Lizerland now engaged with Reisen. Bullets from the high caliber rifles tore through the metal and plastic of the Majestic with ease. From behind her position; Saphi took aim with her pistol and fired a well aimed shot at Kija's left arm join.

Immediately feeling the pain she fell onto Helen's lifeless corpse just as it was struck once more by the AK-47 rounds. Seeing Lizerland still engaged; Kija gave up her life to give her friend at least some chance at getting away.

"Liz-erla!" She snarled as blood filled her mouth and seeped from her lips. The wounded **Prime** tossed her pistol near Lizerland, just before succumbing to a head shot wound landed by Saphi that caused her head contents to be blown across the black top.

Saphi advanced quickly to get rid of Karmen. Just feet from the wounded girl, Saphi felt a twinge hit her chest.

With her last bit of strength, Karmen fired 1 shot into Saphi's lung and another 2 to her head.

Saphi first felt the hit to her lung then her mouth separated for an instant before her head took the killing blow on its left side. Her skull had shatter and jaw loosened and exposed, which only fell apart more as her body fell head first onto the parked Majestic. Before she could react; Karmen still saw Reisen and Saphi reaching for one anothers pistols.

Little Devil had seen Saphi go down and launched an all out hail of fire at Karmen who was looking to take Reisen in her sights.

Reisen ignored all the fire fighting and took hold of the blade inside her holster. With one simple move she impaled Lizerland right through the side of her neck.

Almost instantly, when the knife was remove quickly in a cutting motion, blood spewed from Lizerlands mouth and neck. Most of it dampened Reisen's black hoody and the rest splashed across the bunny's face. The blood instantly cooled in the cold air. Now flailing to both breath and keep alive, Lizerland failed to notice her captor had taken the upper hand.

Slowly Reisen gripped the pistol Kija had thrown in her last ditch effort and pulled the trigger at point blank range into the top of Lizerland's head. This act not only turned her brain to juice, it also ended the pain she was in with a cut throat. With the rest of the ammunition Reisen continued to fire at the body that lay on her.

Big Devil had ran all the way around and saw Saphi lifeless-with her head in pieces. With Karmen in her sights; the bunny unleashed a hail of full auto fire at the wounded **Prime** to end her life. Not stopping there, Big Devil unleashed more rounds on the corpses that lied across the parking lot-practically dismembering them with each shot.

"AHHH!" Was the loud scream Big Devil let out when she dropped her empty AK-47 and picked up Saphi. "NO! NO! NO! REISEN!"

Reisen didn't want to see what happened, but her feet took her to her sister's side. Her sister was almost unrecognizable.

"Saphi! Saphi Saphi!" The cries came not from Reisen, but from Big Devil who felt Saphi's head barely holding together in her hand. Reisen did cry but her shock at seeing her sister's hair inside her own head didn't register as _reality_. Little Devil heard sirens in the distance and jumped into the Greenwood and sped around the front of the Clucking Bell to pick up her friends.

Little Devil herself was distraught and passed over her usual routine of checking her kill to help her own deceased.

Reisen let her friends handle their business and took a look at the large nearby trash bag filled with the money she had to bring back. After making a quick grab of it and her sister's Desert Eagle, she made her way to the car and took the wheel. The Devils had taken the enemies dropped straps to cover up what evidence they needed and sped away.

Reisen didn't bother with looking back at Saphi's split head and began to drive recklessly hitting the side of the Ganton bridge. Most likely endangering its _future _structural integrity.

The door to the tan car broke off as Reisen's hectic driving took its toll. With a hard break, that left burning skid marks in the road, the car nearly flipped and crashed. But the bunny held control and drove into the Cul-de-sac with a screeching halt. Every bunny in the den came to look, first with cheers-then with concern as Saphi was hauled out of the car.

Mima ran out of her home to see what happened, followed quickly by the guests she invited. Yuyuko and Suika ran with Tewi and Toni to the car and saw that the crowd had gathered around some one. II couldn't keep the commotion outdoors from disturbing her any longer so she ran out of her room and to the porch. She had missed her other sister, Reisen, by mere moments.

Reisen took off all her clothing and ran into the shower, ignoring the freezing water, and washed herself down. Quickly she dried herself off and grabbed another set of clothes and a bag. After throwing in her sisters weapon and the stolen cash, the bunny ran back downstairs with only adrenaline keeping her in motion. She put no emotions into her tears and ran back down stairs to hear her mother bawling with her sister II.

"HEY!" Tewi yelled at Reisen as she jumped into the messed up car and drove off. Tewi couldn't follow her sister through the alley because Reisen had taken off to quickly. Just as the bunnies saw her leave the sirens in the distant grew closer with every second. Soon the lights could be seen in the distance.

Tewi and the others scattered in multiple directions out of the cul-de-sac. She was hit hard by her sister dead before her, but Tewi knew if she was to ever make any results she had to escape.

II saw her mother cry over her dead sibling. Her scream of despair only made her neighbors move even faster. And as the bunnies climbed the fences over into flood control; the police arrived. Eventually, even from within the old sewer tunnel, Tewi could see the large beaming light of the LSPD helicopter.

* * *

Within the airport parking lot; the heart broken bunny abandoned the car and ran to the gates to escape what she had endured. The ride over to LSX was a blur: the crashing through Ganton, the rush through the **Jade's** hood and actually getting to the airport. She had never been to it, nor had she ever set foot inside its main terminal.

Now on a plane, the bunny kept in her emotions as the vehicles wings used the air to lift itself into the sky. It was the first time she felt such a force, but the moment quickly vanished as her mind was now stricken with trauma.

Emotions were now fighting with reason, and the regret turned to anger. Time itself was surreal, as their raid turned out to last only minutes. Those looking upon her, even the wisest, would be lost in her predicament.

* * *

In the dead of raining morning, Reisen's plane finally reached its destination. It was a place far from San Andreas' establishment-it was the great Liberty City. The city would be a new home, for years to come.

"I can't show my tail there again" she said aloud. A taxi, with wind shield wipers clearing its view, stopped near her.

The bunny's ride was awe inspiring, as another city with secrets lied before her. However this city was not hers to unlock. In fact the depression that gripped Reisen put any thoughts of making it big to shame. She only needed a place to stay and to quell the feelings. Though she had gotten far, running away didn't seem at all over to her.

It wasn't until her taxi passed through the flooding lights of Staunton island, that she regained her open mindedness. With her head leaning on the window-her heavy breathing left its condensation prints upon the glass. The tears ceased, and to Reisen the only ones who were still crying were those she left behind. The rain was only an extension of their grief. Panning through this allegory, the bunny figured her loved ones tears could only now be forged with either anger or sadness.

However, regardless of what remorse she possessed, she was indeed running away and needed to find a suitable haven. Reisen settled for the suburbs of the City and, after a ferry ride, found just the place...Portland.

"I don't necessarily brag, but this place is no shit hole like across the street...or down the road there." A portly man said to Reisen. "I'll just say it, this place is good looking...everything works...and why wouldn't someone like you want to stay?"

"I'll stay here then" Reisen managed to say. "I'm sure there's apartments available right?"

"Yeeup...but the people who lived in them are mostly gone now. And they never took their stuff with em."

"I'll pay for 2 years rent and everything inside the room if you let me in."  
"Well saves me the money...okay...but I don't know how you'll get the cash to pay."

"I got more than enough paper."

"Huh?"

Reisen pulled out 2 rolls of bills to which the man counted out himself with haste. It didn't take long for him to hand her 2 silver keys.

"It's number 187...hahaha." The man laughed at the infamous number.

After a trek up 3 floors; Reisen found her apartment. She was surprised that her manager was accurate about its well being. There was no problem with cleanliness and the contents, including furniture and accessories, were there for her to use.

The bunny did not need to take a look at the other rooms, as they were moderately luxurious.

It had taken a while, and a soothing shower, to give herself enough nerve to move around freely. Emotions still spun, questions still lingered and she wanted so much as a second chance to help Saphi.

It was cold in the apartment, and wearing almost nothing didn't help. The darkness of early morning still lingered about. Rain still lightly thumped against the window. Reisen saw the skyline of her new city, and decided to sit on the windowsill. Ignoring the cold against her back, she stripped herself of what little clothing remained.

One light smile emitted from her face as the lights outside shined on her. This smile was confused, and to ones eye it would have appeared demented. Reisen's confusion couldn't be explained in words, and she wondered why her smile wouldn't fade. With another look out the window, the lone bunny continued to see her new city. The _out of place_ mentality helped reality tediously filter in. Reisen was on the East coast, and realized the dangers of being a bunny from the West.

_"Welcome to the City of Liberty"  
Liberty Tree-February 14th 1987_

**_To Be Continued _**


End file.
